The Children of Hades
by Darkefairy
Summary: Percy Jackson and Callie Jackson were twin children of Poseidon. But when they are found out in the street by Hades, Persephone and Hestia freezing to death Hades and Persephone take them in. How does this affect the prophecy? Will Callie find love? The adopted children of Hades and their adventures. Rated T for abuse and violence
1. Found

Hestia, Persephone and Hades were in the park. Hestia said she hadn't seen her brother in ages and she wanted to spend some time with him. Persephone wanted to get out of the Underworld, even if it was winter. Hades was just dragged along by his wife and sister. They walked through the streets of New York, not really doing anything. The group of gods froze, they felt a surge of pure power coming from near by. They turned into an alleyway, curious where the surge of power they sensed came from. They stopped at what they saw.

A dracanae was bearing down on two shivering children, a boy and a girl. They both had messy black hair and sea green eyes that clearly had the look that they had seen horrors more than any grown man. They both were thin and sickly, obviously malnourished. They both wore torn long sleeved shirts and pants. The girls leg was clearly broken and they both were both bleeding heavily. The dracanae was toying with them, lunging forward and pulling back, hissing and laughing at their terror.

Hestia was about to go forward and save the innocent kids but Hades put a hand on her shoulder. "I sense somethings about to happen." he whispered. Hestia backed down grudgingly. The Goddesses were hoping the children escaped, they were so young! Hades was wondering where the sheer amount of power he sensed came from. They resumed watching the scene before them.

The children grabbed each others hands instinctively and held tight. Suddenly every bit of water near by flowed directly at the dracanae, cocooning it in a thin layer of water while their joined hands faintly glowed green. The dracanea writhed and struggled but it was no use, it couldn't breath. Soon the monster perished and turned into sand. The gods watched in awe of the display of power by these two kids.

The two children collapsed on the hard ground. "We have to get going or Gabe will find us." said the boy as he trembled. Who was this Gabe? The gods knew of no monster named Gabe. The girl nodded and began to crawl towards the wall, her leg dragging uselessly behind. She left a trail of bright red behind her. She braced herself against the wall and pulled herself up. The boy got up with some difficulty and staggered over to his sister and leaned against the wall as well.

The goddesses watching were horrified. It was clear these two were the children of a water god, a powerful one. But still, they thought as the two stumbled away dripping blood., most demigods got a semi normal childhood but these kids could be no older than six and they were already fending of monsters! And where was their mortal parent? Possibly dead or maybe they were kicked out? The gods did not like not knowing something. "Lets follow." said Hestia still upset that children looked so abused.

They came across the two sitting against a dumpster. The gods hid and listened. "Percy, do you think Gabe will find us?" asked the girl and trembled at the name Gabe. The gods realized the boy was Percy. "I dunno Callie. But one day out and we've already been attacked by a random snake lady. Not as bad as Gabe but not a good sign." Wait, once? But they looked like they have been attacked every day and why are clearly starved if they just left their home?

"Percy... I miss mom." Callie said with her shoulders shaking. The gods realized she was crying. Percy's face had a pained expression and his eyes darkened even more, recalling the horrors of their past. That look didn't look right on his youthful face. "We'll be fine." he promised shakily. "I'm cold." whimpered Callie. "I am to." he said back. The two children looked utterly broken as the snuggled into each other for warmth.

"Sometimes I just wonder if I should just kill myself to end it." said Percy. Callie nodded. "I do to but I would miss you." "Your the reason I haven't killed myself too." said Percy. "But still, sometimes I just wish all this would be over..."

Hestia had enough. These were kids no older than six considering if they should KILL themselves! She was the goddess of the hearth and she was not just going to watch them freeze to death! Hestia strode out of the shadows with Persephone at her heels. Persephone's mothering instincts (inherited from Demeter) took over and all she could think about was helping these children. Hades followed because even he felt a small twinge of pity for these children, obviously kicked out. It happens but he still wondered, where was their godly parent to guide them to camp?

The children froze and eyed the strangers warily. "Back off!" yelled Percy. Well tried, it came out more like a plead. Callie buried her face in her brothers arm. "Shhh... We're not here to hurt you." soothed Hestia calming the two down immediately. Callie looked up. "Your pretty." she said pointing at Persephone. They noticed her pinkie twisted sickeningly in the wrong direction. Persephone looked a little green at the sight.

"Who are you?" asked Percy, all hostility gone. He was, after all, still a kid. "I'm Hestia." "I'm Persephone." Hades stayed silent. The two children looked at Hades suspiciously when he refused to answer. They decided he wasn't a threat and turned their attention back to the goddesses.

"I'm Percy." said Percy and raised his hand to wave. They saw burns all over his hand. "I'm Callie." said Callie. She was still shivering. "One minute." said Hestia and magically created a fire in the alley along with some homemade food. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" shouted Percy and Callie. The two children ate with gusto, remembering the weeks they ate little but trash.

The goddesses did not scold the children for lack of manners, they clearly hadn't eaten for days. The goddesses watched amused as they both ate huge amounts of food. They both wished they had small children. Hades just stood their watching his sister and wife smile at the children. He inwardly shrugged, if it made them happy.

Callie and Percy finished and looked at Hestia gratefully. "That was amazing Hestia!" "Thank you! We haven't eaten in forever!" Persephone looked at the children. "How old are you?" she asked. "We're five. We're twins but I'm older." said Percy proudly. Callie smiled at Percy. "Percy is an good big brother, he protects me." Hestia could feel family love coming off them in waves. "But sometimes I think he has no brain." she put in as an afterthought. "HEY!" said Percy but you could see he was just playing. "Its true brother, its what I love about you." Percy did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue.

"Why are you out here?" asked Hestia kindly. The effect was immediate. Callie began to tear up and Percy's eyes went dark, all the innocence leaving them. "Its okay, you don't have to tell me." said Hestia but she was curious what would scare such powerful demigods, no matter how young. "Here, you can sleep." said Persephone and a mattress appeared beside the twins. They shot her a grateful smile and curled up in the middle. Snuggled up against each other they fell asleep.

Persephone covered them in a blanket and saw some frostbite on their ears and fingers. "Ok, I want to help these two, they seem so innocent." said Hestia. Persephone agreed and Hades was curious to why they weren't at camp yet, normally if a child is kicked by the mortal parent or attacked, the godly parent sends a satyr protector or guides them to camp.

"Lets search through their memories." said Hades. The two goddesses looked at him like he grew a second head. "What? I'm curious why two powerful half-bloods don't have a protector yet or any guidance." The goddesses nodded. The three gods puts their hands on the five year old's foreheads. They were sucked into the memories with no clue of what horrors they were about to witness.


	2. Memories

They appeared in a small apartment with a women. She was beautiful without makeup and only wearing a simple shirt and pants. Beside her was two cribs. She looked in them and smiled. The gods looked in and saw what they presumed was a younger Callie and Percy. The goddesses cooed. "Perseus, I hope you get you namesakes luck and Callie, your name means lovely and beautiful in Greek which you are." Even Hades could see how much love she put into her words.

"You may be the children of Poseidon but your also mine, never forget that." Hades gave a start and growled, Poseidon broke the oath to! Persephone put her arm on his shoulder. "Its not the children fault. Anyways, if you killed them you would be no better than Zeus." Hades nodded. He should not direct his rage at innocent children. His rage should be at Zeus and Poseidon. Anyways, Poseidon hasn't even tried to help them when they were freezing to death in an alley. He didn't really seem to care about these young demigods. Hades felt pity, even Ares helped his children occasionally. He turned his attention back to the scene.

Then they were whipped to another scene. Percy and Callie were around one. It was night. Their mother was holding onto the two toddlers who were shivering. "Its ok baby, it was just a bad dream. I'm right here." "The shivering toddlers snuggled into their mother. She put them in their cribs.

She walked into the other room and it was trashed. On the floor was monster dust and their mother picked up a severed claw. "They already smell you." she muttered. "I need a way to hide your scent. Another mortal with a strong human scent should throw them off." The gods winced. A mortal with a scent strong enough to hide two children of Poseidon would be bad news for the family. They were whisked again.

It was a wedding. It was small and they caught sight of Callie and Percy sitting in the front row. They looked around three in this memory. They glared with pure hatred at a man that looked like a walrus. Their mother walked down the aisle. Even in a simple white dress she looked beautiful but the walrus man looked bored instead of happy on his wedding. In fact the children's mother looked miserable. This must be the man she chose to hide her children's scent.

The gods were impressed she would marry that... that 'thing' for her children. Hades could respect that and vowed to get her into Elysium. "I now pronounce Sally Jackson and Gabe Ugailo man and wife." The preacher announced. No one cheered because no one other than Percy and Callie were there. Then they were brought to another memory.

They were back in the tiny apartment. Percy and Callie looked around the same age as before. They were both trembling with wide eyes as they watched Gabe and Sally. "YOU B****! YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND SO GO GET ME SOME BEER ALREADY! THATS ALL YOU WOMEN ARE GOOD FOR!" Hestia and Persephone glared and Hades snarled, he was indirectly insulting the women in his family.

Sally ran out to get the beer. Gabe drunkenly advanced on Percy and Callie. "You mums not going to be around forever." he slurred. "And when she's gone I have no reason not to hurt you." the children squeaked in fear and the sink burst. "SALLY! THE SINK BURST!" screamed Gabe. "Coming honey!" replied Sally. Callie and Percy ran out of the room terrified.

More scenes of abuse followed. Gabe drinking and playing poker. When Sally wasn't around he'd hit Callie and Percy. When Sally was around he'd order her around like a slave and hit her. Sometimes he would pull out a knife and cut her.

Hestia and Persephone were furious that a child had to witness this. Even Hades thought this was a bad childhood having to watch their mother beat regularly, no wonder the Jackson twins were so scared when they first met them even if one of them was an eight year old.

Sometimes there was a nice scene where Sally, covered in bruises and cuts, would sing them to sleep or read them a story but it was mostly the twins holed up in the closet clinging to each other tightly as Gabe yelled drunkenly and Sally screamed in pain outside.

Then came the worst yet. It was a normal day at the Jackson apartment. The twin walked in, greeted by beer cans everywhere. The twins were four at the time. They walked in and heard Gabe yelling at their mother. They crept into the kitchen silently, and watched in horror. Gabe hit their mother hard. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! ALL YOU DO IS MESS UP! THAT'S IT!" He pulled out a knife. Sally backed away in fear. The children whimpered. Gabe walked up to her and plunged it into the middle of her stomach.

The goddesses gasped. To have your own mother who loved you so much murdered in front of you. Hades winced. This was horrible, watching your own mothers life drain out when your only four.

To their growing horror, the gods watched as Gabe wandered off drunkenly. The twins rushed out to their mother. She was bleeding heavily on the floor. "Mommy! Don't leave me!" cried Percy. Callie was weeping. "I-I love you..." Sally managed to say. "I've done all I could... I love you... I wish-" and with that the light left Sally Jackson's eyes forever. The goddesses had some tears going down their faces. They had grown fond of Sally because she was such a good mother. Hades felt horrible for the children. He wanted to rip the fat mans head off. He decided to reserve a spot in the Fields of Punishment for him.

"Mommy... Don't go." whimpered Callie. Percy and Callie curled up next to Sally like they used to do when they were little. The tears would come later when it sunk in. They fell asleep next to their dead mother and Hestia looked at the point of bursting into tears.

"She was their hearth..." she whimpered. Gabe destroyed two innocent childrens hearth, their home. Where they got hope and felt loved. Persephone realized what Hestia meant and went to comforted her. Hades was shocked a child would lose their hearth so young. It happens but seeing a child, that young, in person, lose all sense of hope and home... It didn't help they acted a lot like Nico and Bianca did when they were younger.

The next memories were worse. Without a mother to defend them they were vulnerable to Gabe's drunken rages. When he was drunk Callie and Percy would lock themselves in a closet and spend sometimes hours, on the floor listening to Gabe yell and throw things around as they clung to each other. They skipped school most days so they could look through the trash for food.

Sometimes Gabe would catch them before they made it into the closet and cut words into their backs and arms. The words were things like 'BAD GIRL' and 'STUPID' Every time the same words were carved in until they were permanent. They received no medical treatment. Luckily they discovered water heals them but sometimes it took them a long time to get to water. It was a miracle they survived this.

One time Gabe broke Percy's arm and Callie had to figure out how to set it and put it in a splint before it could be healed. Another time Callie was in a coma for days after Gabe smashed of bottle on her head. Percy cried while he was shaking her limp body, trying to desperately wake her up.

When they tried to run away Gabe would find them and yell at them for leaving then whip them with his belt. Since he was a single 'parent' he got money if he took care of them. They were too terrified of Gabe to tell anyone. Soon their ribs were sticking out and they couldn't get the dry blood out of their matted hair. The watching gods soon got familiar with Callie and Percy's screams.

To survive the household they matured a lot faster than most children. One day while walking through town looking for scraps they saw the date on the newspaper, it was their fifth birthday. Callie and Percy wished each other a happy birthday then went home and got another beating.

Several months after their birthday, in the middle of winter, Gabe was particularly angry. Before the children could hide he caught both of them by the scruff of their necks. "Oh no you don't." he snarled viciously. Callie and Percy whimpered. Hestia did to, these children had already been through to much. Gabe took out a rope and tied Percy to a broken cabinet. He then picked up Callie. Callie looked ready to burst into tears. _'She's only five!'_ mentally screamed Hestia desperately.

They watched as Callie screamed in agony when Gabe smashed the door on her hand repeatedly and mercilessly. He then snapped her leg. He whipped her cruelly with his belt and laughed at her tear streaked face. Percy was screaming and straining against the robes to get to his sister. Gabe threw Callie away and she collided to the wall with a crack.

Gabe walked up to Percy still tied up screaming for Callie. He punched Percy hard in the stomach. He untied Percy who strained to against Gabe, trying get to Callie who was lying still on the floor, blood trickling out her wounds.

Gabe opened the stove and shoved Percy's hand in. Percy could only whimper as tears trailed down his face. When Gabe took out his hand you could see the burns the gods saw on his hand earlier. Gabe pulled out a knife and began to cut Percy who struggled and shrieked. Gabe let Percy go who fell to the floor exhausted. Gabe moved onto unconscious Callie. "No..." whimper Percy as blood came out of his shallow but large cuts.

Gabe kicked Callie until she got up. She woke up and he began to cut her injured leg. Percy weakly crawled towards her as Gabe hurt her. Persephone and Hestia looked away, but they could still hear the desperate screams and hopeless whimpers. Even Hades, who was the Lord of the Dead, didn't like watching this, he thought they were good kids and didn't deserve this treatment, no one did. He swore he was going to kill Poseidon for leaving children to such a fate.

When they heard Gabe leave Hestia and Persephone looked back at the aftermath. Callie was on the ground and Percy was holding her hand. Both were bleeding heavily. "I-I'm not sure how much longer I can take this Percy..." whimpered Callie. Percy nodded. "Sometimes I just want Gabe to end it, join mommy." Percy pulled away. "Don't you EVER leave me! NEVER! Your what keeps me going!" Callie smiled weakly. "And your what keeps me going, you give me hope." she said back Percy nodded and grabbed her hand again.

"Can you walk?" he asked. Callie shook her head. "We need water..." He muttered. Callie tightened her grip on Percy's hand. "I may be only five but I can tell that we won't live much longer." Percy nodded grimly. "But I won't give up." said Percy. "I wish daddy was here and not dead." said Callie. "Maybe he is alive..." Percy glared. "I hope he's not because that means he left us all alone and let mommy be killed and I don't want to be the son to someone like that." Callie nodded. Then Gabe walked back into the room.

Percy tightened his grip on Callie's hand. "Yur useless" he slurred. "Just like yur mother, got knocked up by some son of a b**** and then came to me. I feed you and cloth you and what do I get in return, NOTHING!" and he punched the wall. The walrus like man slowly went closer to Callie and Percy. Hestia and Persephone really didn't want to watch anymore and closed their eyes. "This is plain sickening..." muttered Hades "And Poseidon let this happen to his own children." Hestia and Persephone agreed.

Percy and Callie snapped. All the pent up hatred and fear burst out. Their interlocked hands glowed faint green like before. The gods stared at the powerful half-bloods, wondering what they were going to do. Rumbling was heard through the building. The sink burst, then the sprinkler system sprayed the twins with water. The water healed them but only partially because they still hadn't mastered their powers. The cuts closed up but Callie's bleeding leg stayed the same.

Gabe glared at the broken pipes. "Damn plumbers, can't fix a pipe right." he yelled. The two children were glaring at Gabe with so much hate it was terrifying. Their sea green eyes glittered with malice but it was tempered by fear.

The water gather and a big stream of it rammed into Gabe's chest and slammed him against the wall. "Wow..." breathe Percy. Even Hades was impressed with the display of sheer power, even when they're exhausted and young. "Lets get out before he wakes up!" panicked Callie, "He'll kill us like mommy!" Percy nodded frantically. '_They were so scared of that mortal they thought he was still more powerful than them even after that.' _thought the gods sadly. Gabe had scarred the two children for life.

Gabe stayed knocked out but the two children stayed as far away from him as possible. Percy helped Callie get up with her leg dragging behind her, leaking slowly. They hobbled out the door into the grubby lobby. No one noticed or cared about the two five year old's.

They limped out onto the street together, shivering in the cold. "Com'on Callie, you can do it." encourage Percy. Callie whimpered in response. The people on the bustling street didn't bother to help the two children. "What if Gabe finds us again?" asked Callie. "He won't." said Percy stubbornly. Callie shot her brother a shaky smile.

Hestia was so upset that these five year old's were going through this and Persephone's mothering instincts made her ache to help. Hades also wanted to help the children that went through more than some of the souls in the Field of Punishment.

They somehow managed to keep stumbling through the city with Callie's leg leaving red snow in their wake. They shivered as the chill wind blew past. "How did could Poseidon leave them like this!" yelled Hestia, and for the most peaceful god she was looking murderous. Persephone and Hades scooted away from her subtly.

Callie and Percy kept going and walked down the alley from earlier. They found it was a dead end and were about to walk back. They turned around and saw the dracanae from earlier. The dracanae clawed Percy's arm and they stumbled backwards. The dracanae began to toy with them and they guessed this was when they came in. They watched the events from earlier and finally finished their memories.


	3. Adoption

Hades, Hestia and Persephone left the memories and returned to the present. They looked at the two children twitching and whimpering in their sleep. "And I thought father was bad." said Hades, pity evident in his voice. "I know the ancient laws forbid us from having direct contact with our children but couldn't Poseidon sent anything?" said Persephone sadly. Hestia looked at the children. "They don't even have a weapon. No guidance, no friends, only each other." she said sadly.

Persephone lit up. "We know that we aren't allowed to raise our own children but the law says nothing about adopting someone else's child!" Hades thought about it. "That's true. There is no law about a god raising anothers child. And these demigods have no standing claim. Poseidon clearly doesn't care." Hestia looked at Hades. "How about you raise them." She said. Hades blinked in surprise. "Please! They're so cute and I've always wanted a child!" begged Persephone.

Hades thought about it. They've been through so much they deserve a parent. Their living father left them in a form of Tarterus. Their so powerful they needed training now. And their scent is already attracting monsters. Not to mention Persephone did want children and to be a mother. And he liked them. "OK." he said with a small smile. "But we ask if they want to go to their father first. I don't want Poseidon to accuse me of kidnapping them later."

Persephone hugged Hades. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Can we tell Demeter?" Hestia thought about. "I guess so. She would love them." "What about the prophecy?" asked Hades. "Well, if we raise them to be loyal to the gods and a good people they should be fine as long as Zeus doesn't find out and I doubt Demeter would let anyone hurt innocent children." said Hestia thoughtfully. Hades nodded. "Lets wake them."

Hestia went over and lightly touched Percy's shoulder. He shot up and screamed. Hestia jumped back, surprised. Callie heard Percy scream and woke up. She looked around wildly. "PERCY!" she yelled. She relaxed when she saw him right next to her. Percy looked at the gods. "Is Gabe here..." he whimpered. Hestia went up to them. "No Percy. And he's never going near you again if we can help it and now we have to talk to you about something."

Hades stepped up and knelt next to them. They really did remind him of Bianca and Nico. "I'm Hades. Now you know the Greek gods." Percy and Callie smiled. "Mommy used to tell us stories about them. Your names are from the Greek stories." said Callie. Hades nodded. "Child, we are the Greek stories. They are all real and your a demigod." "Demigod?" asked Percy. "Half human and half god. Your father is Poseidon, god of the seas." "Cool!" said Percy. But then a thought hit them.

"Gods live forever right?" asked Callie tentatively, like she was afraid of the answer. "Yes child. Your father is still alive. Do you want me to take you to him?" Percy and Callie's eyes flashed dangerously. "NO! We HATE him! He left us in HELL! He let our mommy be KILLED!" yelled Percy. "I never want to even SEE him! I HATE him! My brother was HURT because he LEFT us!" Callie yelled. "I HATE you!" she yelled at the sky.

Hades thought they were too kind to Poseidon, they should have called him worse for abandoning them. No thunder of anger or hurricane to even acknowledge they insulted him. Hades looked at the enraged five year olds. "Me and Persephone are offering to adopt you." Callie and Percy's eyes widened. "You'll be our new mommy and daddy." asked Callie hopefully. "Yes, only we won't leave you." The twins looked like their dreams were coming true. Percy ran up and gave Hades a hug while Callie for the first time in months, looked happy.

Hades smiled slightly at the little boy hugging his leg. "Lets take you to your new home." said Persephone said. She gently picked up Callie who whimpered. "Oh your poor leg!" Persephone shrieked when she got a close up look at it. It was pointing the wrong direction and the cuts along it leaks blood.

"I'm your aunt." said Hestia smiling at the children hugging their new parents. Callie looked at her. "I've never had an aunt before." Callie said curiously. Hestia smiled, she could feel a new hearth being created right now. Hades reached down and picked up Percy.

"How about we make this official." said Hades. "Perseus Jackson and Callie Jackson are now the official adopted son and daughter of Hades and Persephone and have all the powers and rights of a child of Hades and a child of Persephone. They have willingly accepted the title and have given up all ties to their only living parent who abandoned them before birth. I swear this on the River of Styx"

Callie and Percy who have been listening wide eyed to the powerful god's voice. Thunder boomed and the two siblings momentarily had a black and green glow surrounding them. They passed out in their new parents arms. Hestia looked at Hades proudly. And quickly revealing their true forms the gods flashed to the Underworld.

Hades and Persephone reappeared in their palace holding the twins. "Alecto!" shouted Hades. Alecto flew in. "Yes lord." she said.

"Me and Persephone found these two abandoned by their sire. They are powerful demigods and me and Persephone adopted them. In their short life they've dealt with more than some of the souls in the field of punishment. Alert the Underworld not to harm them." Alecto looked surprised and studied the children. "Yes Lord." she said and went of to alert her sisters.

Callie and Percy stirred and opened their eyes. But now instead of pure sea green, a ring of coal black surrounded the iris edges and a ring of grass green surrounded the pupil. Callie and Percy, still half asleep muttered "Hi mommy and daddy." Hades and Persephone smiled at their new son and daughter.


	4. Grandmother

Percy and Callie woke up after a nightmare. They tended to have the same dreams and they were nasty dreams. Either about some creepy dark pit or Gabe. Gabe scared them more. It was around the twentieth day since their adoption. Persephone healed Percy and Callie with a mixture of godly food and nature magic. Either way, not a scar remained.

Today was special though. They were going to be introduced to their grandmother. She was the Goddess of Harvest. Callie and Percy were looking forward to meeting her. Persephone had warned them that Demeter can be a bit much, but was very motherly and nice.

"Percy! Grandma is coming!" yelled Callie happily. Percy began running around the room. Their bedroom was simple. Two single beds with black sheets, dark blue walls and bronze coloured furniture. Simple.

"Percy! Come on!" yelled Callie. They got dressed quickly into a black T-shirt and pants. Having a mother and father who cared and the natural resilience of little kids (and demigods) had already helped them adjust to this new lifestyle and made them happy. Hestia visited every day which also helped. Gabe no longer intruded their thoughts unless asleep.

The siblings barrelled through the palace like only ADHD five year olds could. Skeletons ignored them and Alecto just called out "Honey! Slow down!" and cackled in amusement. They really were nice unless you got them mad. They represented Underworld justice, not cruelty. (Unless you deserve it)

Percy and Callie ran downstairs and into the throne room. The Percy stopped suddenly and Callie ran into him. They fell down in a heap. Hades looked with his mouth twitching and Persephone smiled, amused. Another women was there. She had straw like hair and looked confused at the young demigods.

"Who are they?" asked the straw haired lady. "I'm Callie Jackson." said Callie as she got up. "I'm Percy Jackson." said Percy as Callie helped him up. "And we're the children of Hades and-" they said together. "WHAT!" screeched the straw haired lady before they could finish. She then began to tell off Hades about cheating and cereal or something. The two young demigods hid from the scary lady behind Persephone.

"Mother. Mother. MOTHER!" yelled Persephone. "WHAT!" "Their adopted by both of us." "Oh." Percy and Callie stared wide eyed at the women as her demeanour completely changed from scary to mothering. "Awww! Their simply adorable! Why did you adopt two demigods though?" she asked.

"Their sire abandoned their mother after impregnating her. Their mother married a horrid man to disguise their scent. Then the man murdered their mother right in front of them and abused them. We found them on the streets, freezing to death. Their sire didn't even acknowledge their existence and they were already attracting monsters." said Hades.

"Who was their sire! I'll kill him! With cereal!" yelled the women becoming scary once again. "Sadly we can't. If Zeus finds them they will die. Their sire is none other than Poseidon." Callie and Percy twitched. "I'll kill him once these two turn sixteen then." decided the women.

Persephone nudged Percy and Callie. "That's my mother Demeter. She's your grandmother." Callie and Percy inched out from behind Persephone, still scared from earlier. "Hello you two. Do you eat enough cereal?" asked Demeter. "We have some for breakfast a lot but not yet today." said Percy timidly. Demeter nodded. "That's a start. Cereal fixes everything." And with that she snapped her fingers and both twins got a bowl of cereal each. They shot her a grateful smile and sat down on the floor to eat.

Demeter watched her grandchildren fondly for a few seconds as they munched down on cereal. Then the adults walked off and began talking about the two young demigods currently eating cereal on the floor in the land of the dead.


	5. Rescue

Ten Years Later:

Percy pinned a muscular man with an arrow in his heel to the ground. "Do you yield?" Percy said calmly. "Yes." replied the man because no matter how hard he strained the man could not escape. Nearby, Callie was sparing with another man and held a sword to his throat will a young girl watched with approval. The twins released their prisoners and knelt.

One of the young men laughed. "You no longer need to kneel. You are now superior to us in hand to hand combat, battle strategy, swordsmanship, daggers, throwing knives, spear fighting-" "Don't forget archery!" called out the beautiful young maiden who was smiling warmly at Callie. "Ah, yes. We can't forget Diana's skills." He continued.

Percy and Callie smiled at their masters. "Master Theseus, Master Achilles, you are still superior. While we may beat you in skills you have more experience and you taught us everything we know with a few exceptions." said Callie respectfully.

Achilles laughed. "You become more soft spoken everyday Callie." He said. "Sometimes I think she must be related to Athena." said Percy jokingly. Theseus's eyes went unfocused and he looked deep in thought. "Underworld to Theseus! Underworld to Theseus! Hey! Focus!" said Diana waving her hand in front of Theseus's face. Theseus snapped out of it and blushed. Percy and Callie were hiding snickers not very successfully.

Achilles smirked at his co-trainer. "Still smitten with the Goddess of Wisdom? Don't answer, we all know." If possible Theseus blushed an even deeper red. Percy and Callie made the shadows hide their smirking faces. Diana had no such reservations and laughed openly at Theseus.

Percy and Callie bid goodbye to their teachers as they headed back to Elysium. They had grown over the years. Callie now had waist length pitch black hair that covered her left eye. She usually wore a long black shirt that went down to her knees, a black belt, black jeans and black combat boots.

She also had a silver necklace with a red pendant that became light Stygian Iron armour. On each hand was a black ring that turned into Stygian Iron knives. She wore a black studded bracelet that turned into a Stygian Iron shield. She wore a silver flower anklet that used nature magic to disguise the scars that would stay forever no matter what. On her head she wore a black circlet with a black jewel in the centre that transformed into a Stygian Iron bow. It also symbolized she was the Ghost Queen. Callie could summon multiple weapons from the ground.

Percy had his trademark messy hair. He wore a black tee shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. In his pocket was a pen that transformed into a Celestial Bronze sword named Riptide. He wore a black pendant that transformed into light Stygian Iron armour. A black leather wristwatch on his wrist transformed into a Stygian Iron shield with patterns of death pounded into the metal. He wore a silver bone anklet that used nature magic to disguise the scars like Callie's. On his head rested a replica of Hades Helm of Darkness that symbolized he was the Ghost King, and while not nearly as powerful it had the same affect.

Both their eyes were the most mesmerizing and terrifying part of their appearance. A ring of black an inch thick rimmed the sea green. And around the pupil was a ring of grass green. Their eyes seemed joyful and happy but at the same time held great pain and power. The anger and love within their depths promised forgiveness and mercy but ruthlessness and destruction.

Percy and Callie began to walk along the Styx, watching forgotten dreams and broken wishes float past. "The Styx gets more polluted every year." said Callie forlornly as she watched a lottery ticket float past. "Once I saw an entire car." said Percy as he walked beside Callie. "Really! What type?" "No idea."

They waved as they passed Charon's ferry. Charon waved back and he gave a creepy grin. Charon scared them. Last time they were left in his care when they were seven he told them to play in the Fields of Punishment. He wasn't good with children. And he wouldn't shut up about that stupid pay raise.

Callie and Percy walked past Tarterus and felt something stirring. For the past couple years whenever they went close they felt the monsters and worse tossing and turning in the abyss. It sent shudders down their spine. They knew that ancient evils were stirring. It also tried to suck in three demigods when they were twelve.

Finally they made it to the palace. Percy and Callie glanced at old prophecies come true about death that were hammered into the palace gates long ago. They strode through Persephone's garden. Callie smiled at the jewels she helped her mother plant.

At the door of the palace Alecto was waiting. "Lord Perseus, Lady Callie. Your father awaits you in the throne room." "Thank you Alecto. But you don't have to call me Lord, I prefer Percy." said Percy. "I agree, just call me Callie." said Callie nodding her head. Alecto bowed. "Of course L-Percy and Callie." and with that she flew away.

Percy and Callie watched as the large doors to the palace opened and walked inside.

Hades was sitting in his throne with Persephone standing beside. "As you know, I took Nico and Bianca out of the Lotus Casino and put them in a boarding school to give them a chance to a just to the modern world."

Persephone muttered something. "Mom... We talked about this. Be mad at Dad, not our younger brother and sister. And it was over 70 years ago." Persephone sighed. "I know. I'm just mad at Hades not the children who were born into the world. They had no choice in the matter. No one wants to be born into a life where they are constantly hunted and misunderstood." and she strode out of the throne room.

Hades frowned and continued. "As you know they are at that school but a monster has tracked them down and on top of that, Camp Half-Blood sent an extraction squad after them." Callie and Percy growled. "I'm not letting any spoiled Olympian brats turn my little brother and sister over to Zeus to be killed." said Callie heatedly.

Hades continued. "And part of the extraction squad is that arrogant son of Poseidon." Percy smirked. "Remember his face when he came down for the Lightning Bolt you were accused of stealing." Callie giggled. "He looked ready to pee himself!" "Shame that Daughter of Athena was smart enough to use the pearls. He would've made a wonderful chew toy for Cerberus." Percy said thoughtfully. Callie grinned sadistically.

"Children, while its amusing to picture putting that fish in his place we must focus on rescuing your younger siblings." said Hades but he was smiling slightly. The Jackson twins sobered up immediately. "I'm going to send you two up to the school. You must retrieve them before they are found by anyone. Remember they are still ignorant of our world. And no matter what Zeus must not get them. It took Poseidon much begging to save his brat and Zeus likes Poseidon more than me."

"Yes Dad!" "We won't let anyone touch out little siblings." Callie smirked evilly. "And if they did they would spend the rest of their life and afterlife in agony." Percy looked very happy at that thought. "Now children, if we did that Poseidon would get mad. He is incredibly over protective of the little sea urchin." said Hades. "He had no problem letting us get abused everyday, watching our mom be raped every day or freezing to death in an ally." muttered Percy bitterly. Callie put her hand on Percy's shoulder comfortingly.

"We must get going if we want to get them before anyone else." Callie said. Percy nodded and they both bowed to their father. "Good luck children. Stay safe." Hades said. Percy and Callie nodded and ran into the shadows.

They emerged from the shadows into a gymnasium. Music blared and balloons littered the ground. "Find a partner." muttered Callie out of the corner of her mouth. Percy didn't need a partner but Callie wanted to see Percy dance with a girl. It would be so funny. Percy nodded and found a blond girl with curls like a princess.

"May I have this dance." he asked politely. The blond girl nodded and the two began to slow dance. Callie gave a thumbs up and mouthed 'You got a good one.' Percy glared over the blond girls shoulder as she chattered on.

Callie slipped through the gym and found a brother and sister sitting on the bench. The boy was no more than ten and was looking at some cards in his hands. The girl wore a green beanie and seemed to be gently scolding her younger brother. They looked just like their pictures. Bianca and Nico di Angelo.

Callie made her hair cover her face and sat beside them. She watched Percy amused as he awkwardly danced with the blond girl. He could beat Achilles in hand to hand combat but he couldn't dance with a pretty girl.

Nico looked at his feet. Bianca sighed. Callie glanced at her oblivious siblings. "Hey." she said trying to sound shy. "Hi!" said Nico brightly. Bianca blushed and looked away. A man with a blue eye and a brown one walked up. "Dr. Thorn." said Bianca nervously. Dr. Thorn glared at Callie who glared right back. He took a step back, Callie's eyes promised no mercy.

"Come along you two." he growled at Nico and Bianca and grabbed their necks. Callies eyes flashed. She slipped away and found Percy still dancing with the blond girl. "Com'on lover boy, we got to get our brother and sister." said Callie trying to remain calm. Percy and the blond girl blushed. "Ok, bye um..." "Percy." said Percy. "Oh, well I'm Annabeth. Hope to see you later."

Percy and Callie's eyes widened momentarily. She looked nothing like the Annabeth they saw in the Underworld, she had grown and looked more mature. They turned and fled out the door.

"Nice job Perce, you hooked a daughter of Athena. You are so much like Theseus. You like smart girls!" Teased Callie as they ran out the door. Percy blushed a deep shade of red. "Hah! You even blush like Theseus when we mention Athena!" Percy glared and they ran to a cliff by the sea. They saw people and knew they had to hide. The two melted into the shadows and watched the three figures silhouetted by moonlight.

It was Nico, Bianca and Thorn. Thorn was clearly threatening them. Callie and Percy let out a low animal like growl, no one threatened their family. Hestia told them family was everything and they agreed wholeheartedly. No. One. Messes. With. Family.

Suddenly the Son of Poseidon who must have finally noticed that the two we missing burst out of the school. What was his name... Orion! He suited the name, he was just like that prick. He began to try and battle Thorn who turned into a Manticore. The Jackson twins looked at each other, they knew what to do.

They grabbed each others hands and lifted their free ones. Closing their eyes they focused. Suddenly the power of Hades, Persephone and Poseidon was unleashed all at once just as a satyr, Annabeth and another girl with a Death to Barbie shirt ran out and to the cliff.

The shadows merged and swirled, covering the area in darkness and muffling shouts of alarm. Black spires of rock broke through the surface of the earth. Skeletons came out of the ground and began to battle the Manticore. Water imbued with shadow so Orion couldn't control it swirled around the demigods and satyr. Grass and flowers broke through the snow. They wrapped around Orion's feet tripping him and wrapping around him like a spider web.

In the middle of it all Nico and Bianca stood frozen in fear. Percy and Callie hated scaring their younger brother and sister but they needed to get rid of the Manticore right away. Not to mention they just wanted to show off. Skeletons aren't very easy to scare. They wanted to see if they could make Orion pee himself.

Percy and Callie strode out of the shadows giving off a black and green aura that had a hint of orange. The skeletons knelt except the ones pinning down the Manticore. Orion cowered from his spot trapped under the daisies. The satyr nervously backed away slowly. The mystery girl gave off sparks so they assumed she was the daughter of Zeus, Thalia, but wrapped in shadowy bonds she couldn't do much. Finally Annabeth's eyes widened in recognition but she stayed silent, the twins aura was enough to ensure no one spoke.

Percy and Callie strode up to the shivering di Angelo siblings. "Who- Who are you?" choked out Bianca, her voice quavering. The Jackson twins were impressed they could speak at all. "We are here to bring you home." said Percy gently. Callie smiled. "I know you confused, me and Perce felt the same at first, but trust me and you'll find out whats going on." said Callie reassuringly.

Percy and Callie took their terrified younger siblings hands and a warm orange glow surround their hands. The younger children of Hades relaxed and a smile full of hope spread across their faces. There were advantages to being Hestia's champions. Sharing hope and family love was one of them.

Thalia finally got over her shock. "Who in Hades are you!" she yelled with all her frustration bursting out as she strained against the shadows. Percy and Callie winced in the way she used their dads name as a swear word. "I am Callie Jackson." "I am Percy Jackson." "We are the children of Hades and Persephone." they finished off together. They snapped their fingers and released every but Orion.

"Your GODS!" yelled the satyr in disbelief. "No we are not." said Callie. "Have you ever heard of adoption?" asked Percy rolling his eyes. "Oh." He said quietly. "Well, why are you here?" asked Annabeth suspiciously. Callie noticed a slight reddish tint on Percy's cheeks when Annabeth addressed him directly. "Well that Manticore threatened our half-siblings and we are not letting Zeus kill them." said Percy gesturing to the growling Manticore pinned under twenty skeletons.

"Wait! Their children of HADES!" yelled Thalia. "Yes." replied Percy simply. Bianca and Nico looked at them with utter confusion. "But then Hades broke the oath!" yelled Orion in outrage. Callie knelt by the Son of Poseidon. "Your one to talk, you very existence is in violation of that oath. And these two were born in the 1940's. Dad put them in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. So shut up before I sew your mouth closed with my spear and then toss you off this cliff. You got it." She said this all with a dangerously quite voice while twirling one of her knives threateningly. Orion ignored her.

"I'm also still trapped under plants here!" yelled Orion arrogantly. "I'm sure the oh so great and mighty son of Poseidon can beat a bunch of plants!" said Percy mockingly. Orion glared. "Plants are stupid!" Orion yelled. The grass tightened around him and he made a choking and gurgling sound as he struggled to breath. "I don't think the plants like that. And I heard what you did to poor Brooke." said Callie smirking gleefully at Orion's pain. She had heard about the nymph he tried to assault. Brooke didn't leave her stream for days.

After watching Orion suffer (Thalia, Annabeth and the satyr seemed to have no problem with it) they finally released Orion. He rubbed his bruised chest. "I'll get you." he growled. Callie smiled in a sweet 'I feel like torturing you' kind of way. Orion nervously backed away. Nico and Bianca were silent with shock as the events began to sink in.

A hunting horn sounded through the trees and silver clad girls emerged from the trees. "Tyche really isn't on our side today." said Callie unhappily. "That's our kill!" yelled one of the maidens indigently as she pulled out her bow. With one last desperate attempt, Thorn freed himself from the skeletons. Bianca screamed.

The adopted children of Hades pulled out their weapons but they were to far away. The Hunters pulled back their bows. Thorn lunged at Bianca and Nico. Annabeth ran up and jumped onto his back. Thorn roared in pain and backed up as she stabbed him with her knife.

The Hunters trained their arrows at the flailing Manticore. "Permission to fire milady?" asked one of the girl with caramel skin and black volcanic eyes. "Permission granted." replied a twelve year old girl that Callie and Percy recognized as Artemis. The Hunters released their arrows and they hit the Manticore. The Manticore stumbled back, Annabeth clung to its fur desperately trying to stay on. Callie and Percy rushed over but the Manticore took one, two, three steps back and tumbled off the cliff.

"Annabeth!" screamed Thalia in desperation. Orion didn't seem to care that one of their own plunged to her death. Nico and Bianca looked horrified. Artemis looked sad a young maiden just felt to certain death. And then Percy and Callie jumped after her like the heroic idiots they were.

The watching demigods and immortal maidens horror grew as they watched as the two demigods plunged off the cliff in a hopeless attempt to save someone they didn't even know with the sure result of death. Nico and Bianca nervously scooted over to the edge and peered down looking for the twins who gave them hope and saved their lives. They saw nothing but darkness.

The Hunters stared at the cliff where a mere _boy_ had sacrificed himself in the vain hope of rescuing a maiden he didn't even know and that his sister had followed. Suddenly the shadows gather and formed two shapes. It solidified into Callie and Percy. They both looked miserable.

Callie looked down. "We missed her, but she's still alive. I can feel that." she said mournfully. Thalia looked broken but had a bit of hope glimmering in her eyes. "We should have been faster!" said Percy dejectedly.

Suddenly both siblings lurched forward and began to shake. "Used to much power." mutter Callie, answering the unasked question. The energy loss was finally taking its toll but it was worth it.

"Weaklings!" sneered Orion. A silver arrow imbedded itself in a tree right beside his head. "That maiden just risked herself to try and save a stranger and you call her a weakling!" hissed a hunter. "You are the weakling compared to any maiden _boy_! Never insult a maiden in front of us!" And Callie and Percy were nibbling on some ambrosia and regaining their strength.

Finally Bianca began talking next to an unusually silent Nico. "Okay! What the hell is going on!" "Its what the Tarterus." corrected Percy. Callie whacked her brother upside the head lightly. "Not now. Nico, Bianca. I want you to trust me. We need to get you home so take my hand." she said. Nico looked like he was bursting with question but the episode from earlier kept him silent.

"Wait!" commanded Artemis in her twelve year old maiden form as she strode up to the front. "Arty, we need to get them out of here. You know what would happen if Zeus found them." said Percy. Thalia looked horrified that Percy would call a _man-hating_ goddess 'Arty' "Why in the world did I agree to that bet." muttered Artemis

"And Zeus was watching this mission because his daughter was on it. He sent direct orders to bring the children of Hades to him." she said frowning. Callie though for a bit. "He never said how many children of Hades you had to bring so me and Percy could go without our siblings incase Zeus feels like killing us." Artemis grinned. "I swear your a daughter of Athena in disguise..." mumbled Percy. "No, I listen to Theseus's lectures unlike you!" And with a snap of their fingers Nico and Bianca were engulfed in shadows. They were gone.

Orion finally got tired of this. He pulled out a sword and pointed it at Callie's neck. "Who do you think you are interfering with Zeus's orders!" He yelled arrogantly. "My dear idiotic relative, I'm a daughter of Hades, Zeus wants us dead whether we obey him or not so I don't give a damn." Thalia looked impressed Callie would speak against her dad. "Now let me go before I snap your neck." said Callie calmly. Percy smirked realizing Orion was about to feel a lot of pain.

Orion sneered and poked her neck. Callie rolled her eyes. She pulled back sharply and kicked the blade out of his hand before he could react. Callie swept his feet out from under him and Orion landed on his back. Callie jumped on him and put her hand around his throat and combat boot on his chest. She slowly squeezed his throat and pushed down on his chest with her foot. Orion began to choke and struggle for air as Callie mercilessly applied more pressure, all while grinning widely.

Flailing desperately, Orion became first a shade of red and then turned a light shade of blue. "You are turning a lovely shade of blue Orion." remarked Artemis gleefully. She had also heard about Brooke the nymph and was enjoying watching him suffer. She would do it herself but unless provoked Poseidon had forbidden hurting him. All the Hunters, Thalia and the satyr did too and had no objection to killing Orion slowly and painfully.

When Orion was at the point of passing out Callie released him. "Learn your place sea spawn or next time I won't let you live." hissed Callie smiling maniacally. Orion couldn't respond, he was wheezing and coughing on the ground. "Lets get going before Lord Thunder Pants throws a hissy fit." said Percy. Thunder rumbled through the sky. "We're coming! Kill us when we get there!" yelled Percy up at the sky. The thunder stopped and it began raining. Callie and Percy rolled their eyes at the childish form of anger.

"Lets get going Arty!" said Callie cheerfully. Percy smiled at his unpredictable sister. The Hunters snickered at the nickname and remembered the bet that let them call Artemis that. Thalia and the satyr seemed amused by Callie's antics. "Oh, by the way. Whats your name satyr?" asked Percy looking him. "Grover." he said slightly nervous. "Well Grover, you better go back to camp and say that its all Orion's fault!" Percy said cheerfully. "I'm sure Thalia would support it." added Callie. Orion growled but didn't do anything, the 'Callie is choking me while grinning like a mad women' incident was still fresh in his mind.

Grover and Thalia smiled at the two children of Hades who, while scary, seemed friendly. "Lets go Goat Boy." said Thalia as she dragged him off with Orion scrambling behind. Percy and Callie watched as the two demigods (Orion didn't deserve the title), satyr and sea scum strode away.

"Wish you killed him." remarked Percy. "As do I." said Artemis. "He is the worst of his kind." Callie grinned. "I did consider it but I felt like no one in the Underworld deserved to endure his whining. Even his half siblings agree he's horrible, well, except for the ones in the Fields of Punishment like his namesake Orion but the true heroes agree."

Artemis smiled. "I do not wish his foul presence on anyone. But Uncle would be upset if you did kill him." Percy and Callie scoffed. "That womanizer holds no power over us. If we truly wished to kill someone be damned who their parent is, their dead." said Callie.

"But sadly while we do want to kill him," said Percy "I'm not in the mood to start a civil war. That could injure many innocent mortals, nature spirits and demigods. Maybe if we had a good reason other than to avenge a nymph we would hurt him but until then I'll settle to injuring him whenever I can."

Artemis nodded. "Shame, now we must set off to Olympus. My father wants to see you. I hope he won't kill you." Callie smiled. "We're on decent terms with Hermes and Apollo, Demeter is our grandmother and you think Percy is quote 'one of the few decent men I've met'. Not to mention Zeus let his child and Barnacle Beards live so killing us would be unjust."

Percy nodded. "Even if we did die we would just return to the Underworld where our friends are and we could still see our siblings. Our entire family is welcome in the Underworld and family is all that matters to us. So we have nothing to fear except the possible brief moment of pain when the Master Bolt hits us."

Some of the Hunters looked mildly disturbed and impressed by how they talked about their possible death. The two children of Hades were brave when it came to death. Zoe walked up." "Milady, when shall thy leave. Tis close to midnight." "Zoe, ready the tents. You must stay here tonight and by dawn I will be back with news." Zoe nodded. "Yes milady." and she ran off to give the Hunters orders. Artemis gestured to follow. Percy followed and dragged Callie away from petting a wolf.

They boarded a beautiful silver sleigh. "You sure Zeus won't knock us out of the sky." asked Callie nervously, she had a a minor fear of heights "Yes, I'm sure." said Artemis "If Zeus blasted me I would castrate him." Callie smiled a tiny bit at Artemis's comment and began to fidget as the sleigh took off.

Percy admired the stars while Callie had her eyes covered with her hands muttering "I'm underground, not in the sky. I'm underground, not the sky. I'm underground, not in the sky." Over and over. Percy knew better than to startle her when she was like this. Last time he poked her while she was having a nightmare, his arm was broken in three different places.

They finally landed on Olympus and Percy and Callie stared with wide eyes. The white buildings gleamed. The minor gods and nature spirits walked around peacefully. Percy and Callie could feel a large amount of power coming from a large marble building at the top of the mountain tip. The throne room of the gods.


	6. Meeting

Percy and Callie walked through Olympus in a daze. It was like when they were first introduced to the Underworld only they were five then. Now they could fully understand the beauty and elegance and it was breath taking. (They also weren't distracted by the screaming from the Fields of Punishment) They strode up to the throne room and entered.

The two children of Hades walked in and knelt at Zeus's feet. They smiled when they saw Hestia poking at the fire. When they saw Poseidon they barely held in their rage. It was his fault they woke up screaming from nightmares. It was his fault their sibling went through so much pain. It was his fault they had to watch their mother go through the worst possible thing. It was All. His. Fault.

"So Hades broke the oath, not surprising." said Zeus coldly. Percy stood up. "With all due respect, dad didn't break the oath. Me and Callie are adopted and our siblings we went to fetch were from the 1940's. Remember Maria di Angelo. The women you heartlessly killed trying to kill little kids because of something they might do?" Percy asked innocently.

"WHAT!" screeched Hera. "YOU TRIED TO KILL INNOCENT CHILDREN WHEN THEY ARE NOT ANY BISSNESS OF YOURS AND YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMEN! YOU A**!" "I warned Hades-" Zeus protested weakly. "That if he didn't kill his own children you would." growled Callie while she glared on behalf of Bianca and Nico. "HOW COULD YOU! YOU RIPPED A FAMILY IN HALF!" Hera calmed down pursed her lips. She seemed to be trying not to yell. Callie and Percy were grateful Hera defended them.

Zeus cleared his throat and tried to change the topic. "Since you are adopted mind telling us who your father is?" asked Zeus while shooting Hera wary glances. "Hades." said Percy loyally. "No, your sire." said Zeus. "Our sire is nothing but sea scum." hissed Callie.

Athena's eyes widened. "Poseidon?" she questioned. "Wish not but yes. He is the rotten womanizer who got our mom knocked up and then abandoned her." growled Percy. "POSIEDON! YOU BROKE THE OATH AGAIN! I SHOULD HAVE VAPORIZED YOUR OTHER SEA SPWAN!" shouted Zeus. "Please do." asked Callie hopefully.

"Now children, you know I couldn't do anything with the ancient laws an-" "Bulls***" spat Percy. "No, I had to foll-" "NO!" shouted Callie. "I've seen your other son who was lucky enough to earn your favour! The pearls! You gave them! That's against the ancient laws! You protected him from monsters! We didn't have to worry about monsters! We only had one, and he was our stepfather!" "A mortal is not a monster!" said Poseidon slightly irritated.

Demeter's eye twitched. She had seen those memories herself and despised what her grand kids had to go through. But she knew not to interfere, they needed to get it off their chests and Poseidon looked like he was going to get a good telling off.

Callie and Percy ripped their anklets and the magic was released, exposing scars all over their bodies. Along their arms were words cut into their flesh. Percy's had three parallel scars running across his neck and another across his right eye. An his forehead their looked to be multiple scars that looked like they came from a glass being smashed on his head.

Callie had a scar that came from behind the ear and ended jaggedly on the neck like someone lost control of the knife while making it. Their was also a scar along the curve of her eyebrow and another one running along her cheekbone. The gods were speechless at the amount of suffering they would have to go through to get them.

"Not that bad!" laughed Callie although it sounded close to crying. "He raped our mother in front of us and then beat her until she was unconscious!" "He cut her until the floor was stained with blood." Said Percy in the same state as Callie "He killed her right in front of us when we were four! "I watched the life drain out of her eyes!" "We would hide in the closet for hours during his drunken rages!" "We starved!" "I watched my brother almost die in front of me!" "I watched my sister beat regularly!" He would whip us!" "When we ran away we were freezing to death in an alleyway with no help from you!" "We still wake up from nightmares about him, screaming!"

"And its All. Your. Fault." hissed Percy hatefully. "HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Poseidon. "Oh hell yes we dare! We were traumatized by him when we were three and you didn't even acknowledge we existed. Orion in only a few weeks younger than us so that means you knocked up his mother only a few weeks after abandoning ours only this time you never left him at the mercy of a sadistic mortal when he was only three!" ranted Callie in tears. "These scars are only the ones that couldn't be healed by ambrosia and nature magic! We used to be covered! Callie and I had so many scars it was hard to find skin without any!" yelled Percy hysterically. They stopped yelling, chest heaving. **(A/N: Their allowed to be like this, they were traumatized when they were four. Talking about it could easily trigger a mental breakdown.)**

Poseidon snarled and pulled out his Triton. Pointing it at the children, about to blast them. Hestia stood up and and was about help but Demeter got there first. Demeter caused a a vine to wrap around it and pull in aside sharply. "How dare you try and hurt my grandchildren!" hissed Demeter. She walked over and guided her emotionally exhausted grandchildren over to Hestia at the hearth. She figured they needed a little hope. They sat down and Demeter gave them each a bowl of cereal. Demeter returned to her throne and kept an eye on her grand kids who were now silently eating cereal.

The gods were silent with horror during this exchange. Artemis knew something bad had happened but didn't know it was that bad. The scars on Callie made her tremble with rage, that a man would do that do a maiden so young... She wished that she could introduce him to her hunters but judging from what she knew about Callie and Percy, Gabe isn't alive anymore and is probably in the worst punishment possible.

Hermes had visited the Underworld often delivering packages and was friends with Callie and Percy. He knew something bad had happened when Callie's anklet fell off once and he saw the scars. But it was clear they didn't want to talk about it so he never asked. Now he felt horrible for them, most demigods never had to deal with that. Ignored or kicked out, yes, but almost never abused like that.

Apollo liked Percy and Callie. He had met them briefly when they helped him. They seemed like good kids and he could sense the scars being the God of Medicine and all. He could also sense they had a lot of past injuries. But he never thought they had to go through all that, he had assumed they just got on the bad side of a lot of monsters.

The other gods were staring at the demigods. Only Ares didn't want to help them. Even Dionysus wanted to aid them. Those scars were not part of a normal demigods life but of a simply abused childs. "And I thought you were the best at taking care of your children." said Aphrodite disapprovingly.

Poseidon seemed at a loss of what to say. Almost the entire council was looking at him disapprovingly. Even Hephaestus took the time to stop fiddling with his scrap metal to glare.

Zeus looked at the two demigods eating cereal by the hearth while Hestia comforted them. He thought about it. They indirectly insulted him, but they didn't seem bad and they were better candidates for the prophecy than Orion if anything happened to Thalia. And Hera might hurt him if he harmed innocents. But he didn't trust Hades to have such a large bargaining chip...

"You've had a tough life." Began Zeus. "But your intentions seem good. At the same time you need to be monitored. You will spend you time in Camp Half-Blood at least until you are sixteen." Hera nodded approvingly. "Excuse me Lord Zeus?" asked Percy quietly from his seat at the hearth. "Can we return to the Underworld for the school year and bring our siblings to camp? They would love it there and we want to see our parents. Family is everything to us."

Hera glared at Zeus telling him 'Don't you dare tear this family apart.' Zeus sighed. "Yes, but if your siblings do anything your being held responsible." Percy and Callie smiled. "Thank you Lord Zeus." said Callie for once in her life being polite even though she didn't like the person. Percy glared at Poseidon who seemed to be trying to sink into his chair to escape Percy rage and pain filled gaze. It was rather terrifying.

They got up from their seat with Hestia accompanying them in her twenty year old form. She looked at Poseidon. "I'm one of the four people who have braved their memories and they still haunt me. You left them all alone to deal with torture when they were only three. When we first found them freezing to death they were five and they were considering killing themselves to end the pain. Five year olds considering SUICIDE!" she yelled.

Callie and Percy shuddered remembering how horrible that feeling was, thinking that death was the better option than their old life. Their onyx rimmed eyes looked dark, even for children of Hades. The gods just looked at the Jackson twins with horror. "They even considered that so young..." said Athena looking unusually emotional. Poseidon looked horrified that he put his children through that.

"Percy, Callie, I'm sorry but can you just forgive and forget pl-" Percy glared, effectively shutting Poseidon up. "We will never be able to forget the hell you put us through. I can remember shaking my sister trying to wake her up for DAYS after she was put in a coma when Gabe hit her with a beer bottle. I remember curling up next my my mothers dead body and falling asleep crying while her blood was not even dried. I remember hiding in the closet listening to her screams of pain while our step-father laughed. Your lucky we are even talking to you." Percy said deadly quite while the shadows seemed to leach towards him.

"Percy's right! You left us at the mercy of a sadistic cruel mortal and he traumatized us! I can't remember a night when I don't have nightmares about him! We now have a loving family, amazing friends who while dead, care for us and sometimes we even meet up with an immortal like Apollo or Hermes! The only connection to you from us is the fact that we love the sea and our water powers. You are not, and never will be, our father!" Callie spat while the winds began to pick up around her and New York felt a small tremor in the earth.

Poseidon looked at his children one last time. "You are my children and I'll make you forgive me." he promised. "Good luck!" snarled Percy. Poseidon flashed out. Zeus looked around. "Meeting dismissed." he said and flashed out himself.

Some flashed out immediately (Ares and Dionysus).

Others said they were sorry they went through all that to Percy and Callie (Hephaestus, Apollo and Aphrodite).

Demeter told them she was going to tell Hades and Persephone what happened because they were probably worried sick about us.

Hestia went back to the hearth.

The rest that were left behind went to talk to the two demigods.

Hermes got to them first. "Percy, Callie. I'm sorry you had to go through that." said Hermes sadly. "Its ok Hermes. We try to forget it but sea scum needed to know what he put us through." said Callie smiling at Hermes. "Well, when you to camp you think you could give this to Conner and Travis Stoll?" Hermes asked and gave Percy a package. Percy nodded. "They're sure to be ecstatic." Percy said happily. Hermes loved his children and when he found out Luke had changed sides he was crushed.

Hermes nodded and left. Next come Hera. "You poor things!" she said and gave them both a hug. "Your mother was I wonderful woman from what you told me. She deserved better. I take it she got Elysium?" asked Hera. "Better, the Isles of Blest. Turns out that was her third life. Before she shoved a little girl out of the way of a car and died instead. Before that she was a victim of a school shooting when she was twelve and had taken the bullet for her friend." Percy said.

Hera smiled. "She seems like a good woman and deserves her reward and more." Hera said. "She got her reward and seems content." said Percy smiling. "We were there for her trial, Charon kept her in the waiting room for years until Hades got her out." said Callie. Hera nodded and left to. Callie and Percy wondered why people always bad-mouthed such a motherly lady. She made mistakes but everyone deserved a second chance. If not they just made more bad choices.

Athena walked up to them. "I'm not sure what to think. You seem smart but you are also sea spawn." she said. Percy and Callie's eyes flashed with anger. "We are not sea spawn. If anything we are death spawn and proud of it." said Percy slightly upset. "I apologize. May I ask who are your teachers." "Well, it is pretty much every single hero in Elysium including Gus and Houdini. If you wish I could pass a love note to Theseus. He blushes whenever we mention you." Athena turned a light shade of red. "Um... That's fine. Just tell him I say hello." she said then hurried off. Last came Artemis.

"Hello again." she said. "Why hello to you too Arty!" said Callie cheerfully. "I can't believe a _man _did this to you!" she spat looking very hostile to all men out there with the exception of Percy. "Oh don't worry Arty. After mom and dad found us they killed Gabe slowly and tortuously. They video taped it so when we were old enough we could watch it. I can send you a copy." said Percy grinning evilly.

"Good," said Artemis "he deserved it and I would love a copy." "That was one nice movie night..." said Callie thoughtfully. "That it was." agreed Percy. "We also designed his punishment so the pain will never end for him." Artemis looked at them. "How bad is it?" she asked wondering if she wanted to know. "Well, lets put it this way. The worst punishment it the Underworld is a picnic compared to his punishment." Callie said grinning. "When we're bored we help torture him." remarked Percy. Artemis shivered slightly thinking about what they did to Gabe.

"Can... Can I see you memories?" asked Artemis softly. The twins flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry if you don't want me to." she said quickly. Percy shook his head. "Its no problem for us but those memories are really bad." he said. Artemis nodded. "I just want to see if it was truly that bad?" she said. Callie looked at Artemis directly in the eyes.

"Your welcome to look but we didn't exaggerate or make up anything. A fair warning, when Hestia first saw our memories Persephone told us she was in tears by the end of it. And those weren't the worst ones. She only scraped the surface." Artemis nodded, she could see in Callie's eyes she was telling the truth. "OK, but I still want to know." she said, her curiosity overwhelming Callie's warning. The twins nodded and Artemis looked into their memories.

When she finished Artemis fell to the floor, gasping for breathe. Tears stained her cheeks. "I know." Percy said sadly. "When Dad, Mom and Hestia first viewed our memories we had blocked out some of them for our mental health. You got all of the memories. The ones with our mom being raped in front of us, the worst abuse, the times when he strangled us until we passed out, the times when we gave up all hope and wanted it to end."

"H-how did you survive this." Artemis whispered, seeing a a maiden in so much pain took its toll. Callie gave a small smile. "We lost our mother but me and Percy kept each other going." Percy spoke. "Callie was all that kept me from going insane and just taking a knife and..." he winced at the end. He didn't need to finish the sentence. Artemis knew the ending to that sentence and she didn't like it.

"You've been through more than any of my Hunters at the hand of a man. You are probably the only man out there I'm certain would never purposely hurt a maiden unless they truly deserved it." Artemis said to Percy with a slightly respectful tone. "Thank you Lady Artemis." said Percy with a small bow. "You clearly care more than Poseidon." Callie spat glaring at his throne.

Artemis looked dangerous. "He left you alone with all of that!" she hissed. "I'm going to kill him!" Callie smiled. "Tell the Hunters, I want to see him mobbed by a bunch of murderous teenage girls." she said excited. Artemis gave a weak smile. "I will be sure to tell the Hunters." she looked at Percy and Callie's scarred faces. "We best be going." she said. "Its okay." Percy said. "We need to fetch our siblings and we can just shadow travel."

Artemis smiled. "Be careful." she said, mostly directed at Callie. "Arty, we are always careful!" Callie said grinning. "Except when we pissed off the Minotaur..." muttered Percy. Callie whacked him on the head and Artemis looked at Callie with approval. "Keep your brother in line." she said and as she walked off, both twins called out "BYE ARTY!" Artemis disappeared from sight and both twins reattached their anklets. The scars disappeared and they shadow travelled away.

**A/N: HI! Darke here. Now before you freak about the stuff you seem to have missed (like them pissing off the minotaur) I'm going to make a series of oneshots centred around Callie and Percy growing up. Like when did Hermes see the scars, what bet made them call Artemis Arty, how did they get on decent termes with Apollo, why does Artemis tolerate Percy even before seeing their memories, ect, ect. But I need a name so review a good name. Thanks alot for reading my boring authors note of boringness [Glow is yelling at me about how author notes are important and I'm ignoring her. Like I care] See ya soon!**

**-Darkefairy**


End file.
